


New

by StarSaga



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Human!zenyatta, M/M, Slow Burn, cute stuff first, relationship building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSaga/pseuds/StarSaga
Summary: Zenyatta has moved to California to find something he seems to be missing in his once peaceful life





	1. beginnings

Zenyatta sat in his apartment, the television on the news as he sipped tea. He had not been back in the states from Nepal since he was thirteen, it had been nine years since then. The apartment was in Los Angeles, California. The few friends he had lived there together and he figured he would at least live somewhere he had someone to go to. Mondatta was against him leaving the temple but he felt he needed to go out into the world and experience life. He was enjoying the white noise of the television, considering he was so used to silence and peace. He and his brother would spend much of the day either in physical activity for the sake of health, or meditating. His phone buzzed next to him, eyes opening that he hadn’t even realized he had closed, he reached over seeing a familiar name pop up. He smiled as he clicked the green button to answer “Hello Lena”.  


“Hello love! I heard you were in the area now! I would love to meet up and actually get to see you” an excited Brit said through the line. Her cheerful nature and enthusiasm has not wavered since he had met her and he is glad to see it will never change.  


“Yes Lena, I would love to, I will send you my address and be ready to leave when you wish” he said, a smile never leaving his face. She agreed cheerfully and quickly hung up. His fingers slowly tapped across the screen, not used to technology aside from his old computer back in Nepal, but the message was send a few moments later. Small pictures flashed up onto the screen in the form of smiley faces and images of food. He did not quite understand what he was looking at but at least she had typed to him an address to meet up at that was nearby for the two of them. It would be a twenty-minute walk for him though there was no issue in his mind about it, he enjoyed walks, especially long ones. He would enjoy his inner peace and thoughts as he walked, he smiled as he looked down at his phone. It was a bit saddening seeing how blank the messages were. Only two conversations were open, one from Lena and one from his brother. There were six contacts in his phone: Mondatta, Lena, Hana, Lucio, Genji, and Nepal. The last was the number to the actual temple that could be called for any person that needed to be reached, it was for emergencies or for visitors to call in. It was nice when it occasionally rang, giving tours, or allowing those who shared beliefs to come talk amongst them and learn was amazing. He misses spending time in the temple, next to his brother, amongst the monks as they sat meditating together.  


Shaking his head to clear his mind he went back to paying attention to the navigation on his phone taking him the small café called The Oasis. He loved the time it took to get there, thinking of how excited he would be to meet his pen pals for the first time. Lena had been to Nepal and they had met in person, she was very inspired by his brother’s teachings and he was grateful for it. After her visit he had a friend to talk to outside of those inside of the Shambali, and she really opened his mind to the world around him. That outside of being up in the mountains meditating and trying to find himself, there was an entire world he had yet to know, and at the time questioned if he would ever know. It was a year after they had met when he began to realize he wanted more than what he had, not for selfish reasons but because of his own curiosity. At first Mondatta was very opposed to the idea of letting his younger brother go out into the world by himself, it had taken a year for the man to realize he could not cage the butterfly. He needed to go, and go he had. His grin grew as he stepped up the café, seeing Lena through the window waving at him with a full table? He came inside, greeted by the smells of spices both familiar and new. A middle eastern café? Here of all places? Not that he did not appreciate it, but it did surprise him. He quickly made his way over to the table of friends all gathered together, Lena stood up arms spread to hug him before quickly dropping “Sorry love, forgot I can’t touch ya”!  


He bowed his head to her “All is well Lena, I am simply elated to see you once again” he said. She squealed in delight and sat down, patting the seat next to her.  
“Love I know you are all friends but I want to formally introduce you to Hana and Lucio” Lena said with her usual upbeat cheer. Hana smiled and waved at him from her spot next to Lucio, he was surprised at just how young she looked in person. He considered her carefully for a moment, she had kind brown eyes, a sweet smile, and long hair that suited her. She was beautiful and she radiated happiness, but had an aura of competitive nature. He bowed his head to her as well, his excitement not ceasing.  


“Hello Hana, it is a pleasure to finally meet you in person, you’re as beautiful as a flower in the spring” he said softly. She seemed to light up more, her aura sprouting gold around her as she laughed.  


“Aww you’re such a sweetheart Zen! I knew you were so kind through our e-mails but I never thought you would keep the formalities in real life” Hana spoke quickly and her voice was high. Lucio had laughed and put an arm over Hana’s shoulder. It made a pang pull his heart, of what sort he was not sure, but there was a sort of longing to know what if felt like to touch another being. He had never been allowed to, not even his brother. He never was sure why, other than to protect the sanctity of mind and body and to push away any al all worldly desires, especially for affection.  


“Man it’s great to see ya! I always wondered what you would be like in person! You’re a lot taller than I imagined, but just as kind” Lucio said, a bit loud, but his voice was nice. It wasn’t too deep, and he had nothing but an aura of healing and happiness. It seemed to Zenyatta that his personality flowed like the music he loved so much, his aura pulsed and bumped like the beating of speakers. Or so he though, he had only seen speakers once, when he went to the store to buy clothing.  


Zenyatta laughed as he clapped his hands together, responding with as much enthusiasm as he received “It is an experience to be in your presence Lucio! I have been curious of meeting you as well, we have never exchanged pictures unlike Hana and I, you are a beautiful being”. Lucio’s expression changed and he seemed a bit embarrassed, but he smiled none the less with a big ‘thank you’. He was loving meeting them for the first time. He wondered if this is what it felt like to be normal, or at least amongst common life. He loved this feeling of friendship and community and differences that surrounded him. Though as much as he was enjoying himself he found that he was a bit swept up and away with the way thing bustled around. To say he was overwhelmed would be the best way to put it, he had lived in Nepal most of his life, moved to the states when he was ten and stayed for three years until the death of his parents, in which he returned to live in Nepal with his brother.  


He was snapped out of his thoughts as Lena leaned in close to him, he jumped a bit, not sure how to respond to the proximity “I have a big surprise for you actually Zen! They came all the way here to see you and should be here any moment”. She seemed prideful of whatever it is the surprise was. His mind went to his brother, Mondatta would not fly all the way out here to see him when he had only left a week ago. Would he?  


“Ah the second man of the hour! Hello love over here” Lena waved her arm over the booth towards the door. Zenyatta turned his head but could not see past where the booth ended, he turned to Hana and Lucio who only gave him a thumbs up and big smiles. His curiosity got the better of him and he stood up. His eyes grew wide as only an inch from he stood a familiar face with a familiar smile and an all too intoxicating smell. Wild neon green hair was the first to catch his attention, then those deep dark eyes, then the entirety of the man before him. His mouth went dry for a moment before he spoke one name very softly.  


“Genji”


	2. Touched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner continues, and Zen is feeling something

Zenyatta felt his face heat up as he stared at his friend with awe. They had spoken over emails and even a program called skype but this was a whole different experience. He was beautiful and he emanated energy and excitement in waves that hit Zen like a boulder dropped into a once still pond. He was that pond, and the rippled left him breathless. His face heated up and he reached up to touch his own cheeks as he sat back down. “H-hello Genji, it is nice to actually see you”.  


A wicked smile broke out across that perfect face as he sat next to Zen, “It is great to see you too Zenyatta”.  


Zen found himself staring down at the table as his friends looked over menus, his eyes could not focus on the words in front of him. He wanted to stare at the face of the man next to him, he wanted to get lost in those dark lovely eyes. His own eyes closed and he took a deep slow breath, calming his racing mind, and finding inner tranquility in only a moment. He had spent his whole life finding his inner peace, and yet one person has swept their hand across his blue skies and a tornado was eminent. Zen looked over at Genji who was watching him from the corner of his eye. A smile grew on his face and his head tilted “Did you need help Zen”?  


Zenyatta shook his head quickly and apologized under his breath. His eyes scanned over the menu and he read each description carefully, his friends chatted and discussed their meals around him. He settles on a vegetable and jasmine rice dish. He did not eat much meat, and it was cheaper to buy or grow vegetables. Not to mention he preferred veggies to meats. He set his menu down and reached for his water, Genji doing so for his own at the same time. Their hands brushes past one another and Zen froze, his hand wrapped around the glass as he looks up at Genji. The man laughs and apologizes, bringing his glass to himself and drinking. It was so casual, it seemed like it meant nothing at all, but monks had kept comfortable distance from one another. His brother had gotten close to him before, and had a few times held his hand as a child but it had been years since then. He was twenty-two years old and never had more than his hand touched and only by family members. He wondered what it would feel like now, and for the hand to be held one of his friends. This all flashed through his head in a few seconds, but he smiled big at Genji and accepted his apology.

Lena looked over at then and smiled “Aren’t you two just a pair, I would have guessed you met Genji in person rather than me, love”.

Zenyatta laughed and shook his head, “Genji and I have been talking to one another for a very long time, we have never met in person before, but we are still close”.

Genji leaned over “Yeah then don’t be such a polite stranger Zenny, I know that you’re actually just as mischievous as me”. 

He smiled and allowed himself leaning into Genji, the unfamiliar feeling of warmth and pressure against his side made him blush. 

**“Do not invite chaos into your heart Shimada, you may never be able to control it once again”.**

They all started laughing, drawing attention from others in the room for a moment before their waitress came over to take their food orders. After they all ordered Hana leaned in close to Lucio, whispering into his ear. His eyes slowly moved over to Zenyatta and Genji who were speaking Japanese together softly. A large smile broke out on his face as he nodded, dreads bouncing above his head. 

“So, Zen”, Hana began, “What are you going to be doing now that you are in the States? There is so many new things for you to see! I can take you lots of places whenever you’d like”.

He thought it over for a moment “Well… I would like to get a job soon, though I have no experience, but I guess there would be no complaint of us exploring the area first”. 

Lucio leaned against Hana as he spoke “We could hit up some music stores today after we eat if you want, if you want to assimilate you gotta know what beats are hit Zen”!

“That sounds lovely Lucio, I would love to hear what different kinds of music you all suggest. I am used to traditional Nepali music, I have listened to it all my life, and we had nothing else at home”.

Genji shoved him a bit with his shoulder “Is that why you never listened to the J-pop I send you? Zen, you have to broaden your horizons”! 

Zen was shaken a bit at the shove, taking a moment to realize it was a friendly gesture rather than roughness. He rubbed his shoulder and gave a sheepish smile. He knew Genji has been trying to get him to branch out as a person for so long, but in Nepal he was always watched. Only his brother wanted to allow him leave, the other monks had begged him to stay with them. He remembers the look of desperation on their faces when they were told he would be leaving. It made him once again wonder why. Why was he so important, his brother was the face and ideal for the Shambali but they wanted him? Zenyatta had opened his mouth to say something but was relieved when their waitress showed up with food. Lena cried out happily and started eating right away, Hana and Lucio started eating their own food, then off each other’s plates, Genji made sounds of approval as he tried his food. Zenyatta found that his food reminded him of things he would eat at home, he made a note that if he was hungry he would go there. They ate with idle chatter, it seemed they were all hungry, and Genji made note to comment on how little Zen eats. Lena paid for them with Lucio’s help, and they all got up from the table walking out the door. Lucio checked his phone for a moment then smiled.

“There’s a shop just down the road, we can walk there, only ten minutes”

“Let’s go, loves!”

“I’m so full Lu, slowdown”

Genji and Zen lagged behind the others, laughing as the spoke of old conversations and their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, i had a big design project going on and tests!  
> Next chapter will come out quicker most likely! Ill try to make it weekly!


	3. a Crush?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen's morning routine and just domestic shit

Zenyatta was exhausted, he flopped down onto his mattress. His phone was set next to a bag of a three cd’s his friend had bought him. He rolled over onto his side and looked at the small clock, noting that it was 10:30 p.m. He was normally asleep by now in Nepal, but now that he was on his own he really didn’t have to follow their schedule. He set aside his bag on the floor and pulled his thin cover over him, he shot a text to his brother before falling asleep.  
[I miss you, I had a good first day, Genji is here, my friends are kind, I love you brother.]  


The next day Zen woke up rolling onto his side and seeing the sunlight through his thin curtains. He sat up and stretched, a small knot popping in his shoulder that made his eyes wide and a small “oh” slip through his lips. He yawned for a moment, covering his mouth then making his way to his small living room. He placed a large pillow on the floor and opened the curtains of his windows wide to let the light in. He took a deep breath and held it until he sat down on the pillow where he slowly let it out. He looked at the clock then closed his eyes, meditating.  


It seemed as if time had been frozen round him for some time now, the sun was still high but the air of morning seemed to leave his apartment. He looked at his phone that had been sitting next to him and checked the time, it was 1:13 pm. He had two missed calls and six text messages. He unlocked his screen and checked his messages.  


[Hana: Zen text me when you’re free! I have a cool shop for us to check out!]  


[Lucio: Hana wants us to hit up some shops later, hope you can come]  


[Lena: Hi love! I have work tonight but I hope you have a great day!]  


[Lena: Oh! And Lucio’s birthday is next week! We want you to make plans with us tomorrow to celebrate! You’ve never had a birthday party before, right?]  


[Genji: Hello Zenny, it is a beautiful day]  


[Genji: would you like to join me today for lunch?]  


He stopped there and stared down at the two text messages from Genji. He wondered if he had invited him alone, or is Hana and Lucio would be there too. He enjoyed all their company, but there was something soothing and familiar about Genji’s presence. As much as he rocks his inner being to the core, his mannerisms and air feels like those of the villagers back I Tibet. His fingers slowly ran over the touch screen as he responded to the others. A quick greeting and well wishes during work for Lena, Hana was only given a brief hello, and Lucio received a smiley face and a simple ‘Hi’. Genji did not receive such a simple text back, instead Zen say there and looked at his words over and over. His heart beat a little faster as he started to type out his reply.  


[Hello Genji! The day is bright and beautiful, I am feeling a tranquil mood come upon me today, perhaps lunch would be too busy]  


He bit his lip subconsciously as he pressed the send button. He hoped he did not hurt his feelings, and that he would understand what he meant. He waited with the messages open in his hands, just looking over what he had said over and over. Then little dots appeared at bottom of his words, meaning someone or Genji, was responding.  


[Genji: Sorry Zenny! |･ω･)ﾉ There is a small tea shop my brother goes to, it would just be the two of us, I want to catch up just us]  


Zenyatta slowly sunk to the ground, body resting across the large pillow he was once on. He stayed still and quiet, breathing in the clear air and sunlight that filtered in. He was happy, beyond what he has ever experienced before. The world felt as if he was experiencing true tranquility once again. He stared up at the ceiling for a moment, a few moments. When he checked the time, it had been five minutes of relaxation and bliss. He slid his thumb across the screen of his phone and pulled up his messages again, typing out his reply to Genji.  


[I would like that, where shall I meet you?]  


He pressed send and got up from where he sat. He stretched his arms up and then bent forward cracking down his back. He shivered as he stood and smiled making his way to the bathroom and stripping out of his clothes. He picked them up and folded them, placing them on the small sink as he turned the shower on. He did not look in the mirror, he felt as if it was giving into vanity. Sometimes he wondered what he would look like if he stared at himself like most people do. He shook his head and quickly got in to bathe.  


It was but a ten-minute shower and as he walked out his phone flashed. He grabbed the one towel he bought before he came and wrapped it around his waist, he dried off then picked up his phone. He opened his messages and grinned.  


[Genji: Give me your address, I will come pick you up (≧▽≦)]  


[426 Sunlight st. Ap. 4D]  


[Genji: What time would be good? (⊙ꇴ⊙) It is almost lunch now]  


[I will be ready in a few moments, feel free to come as soon as it is convenient for you]  


[Genji: I will be there in fifteen minutes, see you soon Zenny (´⌣`ʃƪ) ]  


[My door will be unlocked, feel free to come in]  


He set his phone down on his bed as he now stands in his room, he opens his suitcases and grabs a simple white shirt and baggy yellow pants. He had bought some clothing to fit in with those who live here, and he must admit he enjoys the style that people have. As a monk you have one outfit, you wash it often, and you are grateful for its existence. Though since he has left he allowed himself to buy different things. He grabbed his sandals and phone and went to sit on the pillow on the floor, leaning against the small table. He was not sure what to do for the next few moments so he texted Lena, hoping despite being at work she will respond.  


[I am going out today, alone. With Genji actually] she responded faster than he thought.  


[Lena: Wonderful Zen! I’m glad you two are catching up!]  


[I wish to get to know him more. What I mean to say is better, on a more person level]  


[Lena: Love, are you crushing on Genji?]  


[What does that mean? I only]  


He did not get to finish his thought as a knock on the door came. He stood up and shoved the phone in his pocket. He went to the door and opened it, smiling at the familiar face on the other side. A wicked grin spread across a lovely Japanese face, dark eyes alight with glee.  


“Hey there Zenny, ready to go?’


End file.
